Was that a Weasley?
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl who runs away fom her past goes to Dubledore to help, and he places her into the Weasley household for protection. And of course this confused girl finds herself in love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Hey guys! So this is a story idea I've had for a while about a girl who wanted to leave behind hr old life and seeks Dumbledore's help. Of course, he helps her, and she is placed to stay at the Weasley household for protection! Yay! Okay, so, on with this very horribly written story…

Intro

At some point in your life, you have to face the facts. Whether it means admitting an alcohol problem, an obsession to a horrible band, a crush on your best friends lover, or in my case, that what you're doing is wrong.

So, despite how much I loathed it, that point in my life came.

And I ran.

I'd heard of one wizard in particular, someone who could help me. That's where I was going. It was the only place I could go to. No one else would help me. So I kept running, knowing that once I was out of the crowded streets of London I could find a safe place to apperate.

The tears that stung my eyes began to dry away as the wind whipped around my face, sending my dark blond hair flying out behind me.

I knew no one would come searching for me. They had no reason to. I was nothing to them. Just another pawn in their plan. Plans I didn't want to be apart of.

I ducked out of the winds and into one of London's many alley ways in a more desolate part of town.

I took a deep breath, completely blind except for the hazy yellow lights that beamed down on the road only a few feet away. Still, I could barely see in front of me.

I closed my eyes, cutting off the green orb's view of the world and focused on the wizard I needed to see. Within second I apparated myself to the front door of his residence.

I looked to the sign at the right of the door where 'Albus Dumbledore' was written in neat print on a rectangular, gold mailbox.

I lifted my hand, knocking harshly on the door three times and waiting, rather impatiently for it to be answered.

The door opened to reveal a strange looking woman with striking pink hair and a rather pointed nose.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice held some authority, not that I cared any.

"I'm here to see Albus Dumbledore." I told her, standing up a little taller and stretching out my 5'4 frame.

"Remus!" The woman called, and was joined a moment later by a rather tall man with shinny brown hair.

"I do believe Dumbledore is expecting me." I told them. It was a complete lie, but the man stepped aside and allowed me entrance anyway. I smiled fondly at him and shrugged off my heavy grey coat, which he took immediately. I rubbed my rosy cheeks delicately as I followed the strange, pink haired woman up the steps.

She stopped outside a heavy oak door and knocked lightly a couple times before turning to look at me with a awkward smile. I smiled back, slightly nervous.

I looked down, straightening out my slightly ripped jeans and heavy crème colored sweater.

The door opened slowly, making me all the more anxious. Suddenly a very old looking man was standing in front of me. His long white beard almost traveled down to his waist and his blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Ah, Mrs. GreyBack, I've been expecting you." Dumbledore said, motioning me into his office and away from the gasping woman in the hallway who's hair suddenly turned red with anger at the sound of my name.

"So, I'm guessing you know why I'm here." I said nervously as I walked around the small office, fingering the little pictures that were lined up on one of his long wooden shelves.

"Well in a way…I do believe you wish to remove yourself from your current situation. What I don't know, is what that situation is." He said, taking the seat behind his desk and snapping his fingers so another chair would appear in front of him.

"Well…I don't know where to start." I said, deep in thought and with a very uneasy laugh. Should I really tell this man what's been going on in my life? Then again, if I wanted his help, we would have to help each other.

"Start…from the beginning." He said, a small smile gracing his lips as he sat patiently for me to start me story.

"Well… my father is Fenrir Greyback." I stated the obvious. He nodded along, urging me to continue, I did. "And…as you probably know, he's made it his little…hobby to infect as many people…" I coughed uncomfortably, "He turned… as many people as he could so he could make a large…group of people. Of werewolves." I said, shifting in my seat and looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Yes, I understand that, but what I don't get is why, and how you fit into it." He said calmly, as if me just telling him that my death eater, werewolf father was trying to turn everyone into a wolf to take over the wizarding world was no big deal.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably again before I went on. "Well, you see, in order to…turn so many people…you have to GET people. Preferably males. So, my father would ask…tell me…" I shifted again, "Tell me to go out and get men, by uh, using my womanly charms…" I thought of the best way to word what I did, which was basically going out and seducing men into following me back to my house so my father could infect them and they could become like him against their will. "So then he would change those men I brought to him…he doesn't mean to do any harm though! He really is a good man, he's just…confused." I defended quickly, lying through my teeth.

"I see. Well, I suppose you would like my help then Mrs. Greyback…may I call you Avery?" He asked, using my first name for the first time, when I nodded he continued, "Right, well then Avery, I promise to help you… it's protection you seek is it not? Good, protection is what you need, and protection is what you will get. Now, if you would please, I need to send an owl out immediately. Mrs. Tonks will show you to your room." He said, gesturing for me to leave.

I stood quickly, walking swiftly towards the door and feeling highly uneasy about going back out to that infuriated woman.

"So you're the Greyback girl, ay? I should have figured! Mother was a Vella correct?" She said looking my up and down with slight irritation, "I can tell." She huffed a little, all of her hospitable behavior gone. I frowned slightly.

"I understand why you are angry with me. But please, I came here to change my ways." I told her quietly. She continued walking down the hall, me on her heels and I wondered if she had even heard me. Suddenly she turned around. I bumped into her softly but quickly took a couple steps back. She narrowed her eyes slightly, starring me down as if contemplating something. She sighed, turning back around and walking forward. I followed again.

"I suppose I cannot hold a grudge against you. After all, you are just a girl…" She said, her hair lightening slightly. "It's that father of yours I can't stand." She grumbled angrily as she stopped in front of a door similar to all the others and flung it open to reveal a small guest room. "He's the one who changed Lupin you know!" She said quietly as she walked out of the room, muttering less angry words to herself and closing the door behind her.

For the first time in a long time, I was left alone.

A/N~ So did anyone like it? I honestly don't know, I mean, I wrote it at one in the morning…I was a tad tired, not that I'm using that as an excuse for the suckiness of this….

ANY WHO! I was just wondering what you guys think.

Oh, and quick question, who's hotter, Snape? Or Lucius Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2~ A/N~ I would just like to say YES I DID WATCH A VERY POTTER MUSICAL/SEQUL AND DRACO'S PICTURES ARE AMAZING IN IT AND LUCIUS IS BAUTIFUL IN IT TOO! Haha, just wanted to say that because some amazing person reviwed and asked me about that and I couldn't reply to it! XD Anywho, here goes the next chapter!

I settled into the giant bed, pulling the covers tight around me and dropping my head back onto the fluffy pillows. I relished in the soft feeling of the warm bed beneath me. It's been way too long since I've actually had a full nights rest, for reason's I don't even want to think of.

I drifted off peacefully, opening my eyes every few seconds to make sure no one, or thing, was in the room watching me.

I woke up with a start the next morning at the sound of a loud crack. I shot up out of the bed, my wand clutched shakily in my hand as I pointed it toward the completely terrified little house elf.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you were…someone else." I said, shacking my head clear and rubbing the fogginess out of my green eyes.

The house elves eyes grew wide as he/she nodded vigorously. I could never really tell with those little things.

"Master Black wishes you down for breakfast." The little elf said before bowing deeply and disappearing with a loud crack.

I stumbled to keep my balance as I walked towards the large door and pulled it open, peaking my head out cautiously and looking around. No one was in the hall and I could hear loud voices booming from down the nearby steps. I looked down at my outfit, the same as yesterday, before I walked down the steps nervously.

When I reached the bottom of the steps, I continued towards the noise that was behind the two tall wooden doors at the end of the hall. One of the doors were open and I could see many people sitting around a long oak table.

I stopped outside the doors, wondering if I should knock or not when the pink haired woman from last night popped up in front of me, making me jump. She just smiled at me, obviously in a better mood now.

"Come on deary, saved you a seat right next to me I did." She said, grabbing hold of my upper arm and bringing me into the room and into one of the seats. All conversation stopped and I could feel the stares on my face, but I refused to look up from the table that was littered various fruits and pastries.

"Tea Ms. Greyback?" The man next to me asked, a slight Irish accent coming into his voice as he scrunched up his black bearded face in a smile. I smiled back and gave a shy nod.

He handed me a delicate looking cup and I brought it to my lips, looking around at all the faces at the table as I took a long sip.

"Would you like some strawberries then Ms. Greyback?" A man asked from across the table, his hair a thinning light brown color, one eye a deep black color, and the other a fake glass ball that was bright blue. What an odd looking man he was.

"Yes please. And, if it's not to much to ask, call me Avery." I said, flashing the whole table a smile as they grinned and nodded in agreement. I took the large bowl of fruit as the odd looking man passed it to me and spooned some onto my plate.

It was quiet except for the occasion chit chat, and I wondered if it was only that way because of my presence. After all, I was with a bunch of adults, and my maturity level wasn't exactly above the average fifteen year olds. Actually, if anything I was slightly immature for my age.

"Avery, was it?" Dumbledore said with a teasing eye as he addressed me, I looked at him, trying to stifle the small giggle that threatened to escape my lips and nodded. "I think it would be in your interest to know that I have found somewhere for you to stay for the time being." He said with a smile, as if he already knew I would love the new arrangement. I nodded hesitantly, wondering what was on his mind.

"I'm sure you'll like them. Have a good few kids themselves, they do." Tonks put in. I just starred blankly.

"Yes, they Weasleys are good people, but will they be able to protect her?" The one with the crazy eye asked Dumbledore, who just nodded firmly.

"The Weasleys?" I asked confused. Tonks just rolled her eyes and sighed jokingly.

"Yes, the Weasleys, you'll be staying with them, they have…how many? Five kids? Seven? Somewhere around there…but their two oldest won't be home. Bill and Charlie moved out a while ago…" Tonks trailed off, looking deep in thought.

"Seven kids!" I exclaimed, snapping my lips shut in embarrassment immediately after I said it.

"Yes, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." The man with the Irish accent said, counting off on his fingers.

"Please tell me Ginny is a girl." I said, under my breath, but the bearded Irish man answered anyway.

"Oh yes, Ginny's a girl. The only one too. I'm sure she was glad when she heard the news of you coming." A grin broke out over his face and I couldn't help but smile impishly back.

"You'll be leaving soon too. Right after Remus gets back with the supplies I had him pick up for you." Tonks said, casting me an award winning smile.

"Supplies?" I asked, one brow quirked.

"Mostly clothes and other necessities." She responded as the fireplace on the far side of the room light up and the tall man, that could only be Remus, stepped out covered in soot. He carried almost nine bags, and I was momentarily surprised. If I put every single belonging I owned into one of those bags, it'd still be half full. I couldn't help the 'Aw' that went through my brain as I thought about how much these people were doing for help me.

"Avery honey, why don't you take this upstairs and get a nice shower and change. Meet us back here when you're done and we'll prepare to leave." Tonks said awkwardly, handing me a small pile of clothes that I assumed she thought would make a good outfit.

I smiled and nodded as I bounded up the steps and into the large bathroom near the top of the steps. I quickly showered, soaking in the warm water, and dried myself off.

Pulled on the white pair of skinny jeans, along with the brilliant green tank top and put a drying spell on my hair. I looked myself in the mirror, noticing Tonks picked out things that accentuated the Vela half of me. I sighed, fluffing up my partially curly hair even more and noticed that I should probably cut the nearly waist length locks soon.

I bent over the sink as I brushed my teeth and noticed that my long, dark eyelashes were growing even more and beginning to curl and thicken even more. I rolled my eyes as I rinsed out my mouth and grabbed the light grey hoodie off the side of the sink, zipping it up half way and throwing on the pair of bright green converse. That Remus had good taste in clothes.

I made my way down stairs quickly, feeling tears spring to my eyes as I looked around the little living room where everyone was standing around. The fire place was blazing with blue flames and Dumbledore stood next to it, my bags at his feet. Next to him stood Tonks, who was unconsciously gripping Remus's arm. In the arm chair on the left of the room the crazed eyed man sat, and across from him on the small couch, sat the Irish fellow. Was it possible that I was reluctant to leave these people? I mean, I didn't even know these people, then again, they were the nicest people I've ever meet.

"Avery? Are you ready dear?" Dumbledore asked, placing his hand on the small of my back as he guided me towards the fire place where we were to floo to my new place of residence. "They Weasley's are anxiously awaiting your arrival." He informed me, stepping into the fire place.

"Good bye everyone. Thank you." I said, smiling sadly at the people around the room as Dumbledore grabbed a handful of floo powder and we disappeared from the room.


End file.
